thisisleviathanfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Heavenly Virtues
The heavenly virtues are embodied through the archangels Gabriel, Michael, Cassiel, Azrael, Ramiel, Uriel and Raphael. for their individual in-depth information, please go to the libraries of theology. They are the opposite of the 7 Deadly Sins. Gabriel "Gabriel is the archangel that guides souls, not only to the gates of heaven after death, but also onto the path of good in life." *'embodied:' Connors Fitzpatrick. *'moral alignment:' lawful good. *'mirrored by:' sloth, behemoth. Diligence : A zealous and careful nature in one's actions and work; decisive work ethic, steadfastness in belief, fortitude, and the capability of not giving up. budgeting one's time; monitoring one's own activities to guard against laziness. Upholding one's convictions at all times, especially when no one else is watching - integrity. Michael "Michael is the protector of the innocent and will answer to prayers more than any of the other angels. he finds in himself an unfortunate weakness toward the hardship of women." *'embodied:' Murphy Fitzpatrick. *'moral alignment:' chaotic good. *'mirrored by:' greed, amy. Charity : Love, in the sense of an unlimited loving kindness towards all others, it is said to both glorify and reflect the nature of god. such love is self-sacrificial. generosity, charity, self-sacrifice; the term should not be confused with the more restricted modern use of the word charity to mean benevolent giving. Cassiel "Cassiel is the judicatory of the wicked, and punishes them accordingly. he's also a tempter and tests the goodness and virtue of mortals to see if they are truly worthy of being taken by Gabriel in death." *'embodied:' Tomislav Tolstoy. *'moral alignment:' true neutral. *'mirrored by:' gluttony, ba'al. Temperance : restraint, temperance, justice. constant mindfulness of others and one's surroundings; practicing self-control, abstention, moderation, zero-sum and deferred gratification. prudence to judge between actions with regard to appropriate actions at a given time. Azrael "Azrael is the one who rips away the souls of the wicked and drags them down to hell. he is also a tempter, and enjoys poking at little mortals to see if they might show their bad side." *'embodied:' Nicholas Ryker. *'moral alignment:' chaotic neutral. *'mirrored by:' wrath, belial. Patience : forbearance and endurance through moderation. resolving conflicts and injustice peacefully, as opposed to resorting to violence. creating a sense of peaceful stability and community, rather than engendering suffering, hostility and antagonism. Ramiel "Ramiel embodies hope and compassion, and advocates the goodness she sees in every creature - even demons. she is the bleeding heart of heaven, forgiving in her very nature and seemingly unable to anger." *'embodied:' *'moral alignment:' *'mirrored by:' envy, arkas. Kindness : charity, compassion and friendship for its own sake. empathy and trust without prejudice or resentment. unselfish love and voluntary kindness without bias or spite. having positive outlooks and cheerful demeanor; to inspire kindness in others. Uriel "Uriel speaks the truth even when this may hurt, and this may make him come across as a little less good sometime, much like his friends, Cassiel and Azrael. he will always be the one to guide you out of the dark with visions of your potential and inner self, whatever this may be." *'embodied:' *'moral alignment:' *'mirrored by:' lust, asmodai. Chastity : to be honest with oneself, one's family, one's friends, and to all of humanity. embracing of moral wholesomeness and achieving purity of thought-through education and betterment. the ability to refrain from being distracted and influenced by hostility, temptation or corruption. Raphael "Raphael was once the angel of healing, embodying humility in contrast to Lucifer's pride. some time ago, he shed his wings and chose to live life on earth as a demi-angel. he still has extraordinary healing powers, despite not being a full angel anymore." *'embodied:' Brodie Lyons. *'moral alignment:' chaotic good. *'mirrored by:' pride, Lucifer. Humility : humility is not thinking less of yourself, it is thinking of yourself less. a hermeneutic of suspicion toward yourself and charity toward people you disagree with. the courage of the heart necessary to undertake tasks which are difficult, tedious or unglamorous, and to graciously accept the sacrifices involved. Extended Links *8 Virtues from Ultima Wikia *7 Virtues from Psychology Wikia *7 Heavenly Virtues from The 7 Deadly Sins Fanon Wikia *7 Swords of Virtue from Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia *The 7 Virtues from ChangingMinds.org *7 Swords of Virtue from Digimon Wikia *7 Heavenly Warriors from Digimon Wikia *Virtue Manipulation from Powerlisting Wikia *7 Virtues from Wikipedia *The Seven Virtues from Heroes Wikia *Seven Sacred Virtues of Man from Shazam Wikia *7 Heavenly Virtues from The Demon Paradise Wikia *Three Virtues from Bionicle Wikia *Three Virtues from Biosector01 Wikia Category:Canon of Scripture